On A Hot Summer's Night
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: ... Would you offer your throat to the wolf in the red roses? CloudxSquall
1. You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth

**Chapter One**

Cloud had never been normal. He was an odd kid, especially for an eighteen year old boy. First off, he was flaming, gayer than Elton John in drag. Second, he would much rather spend his time searching for vampire's, werewolves, and ghosts than spending time with anybody he considered a friend. So it was no big surprise that he would be walking down the street at midnight, his backpack slung over his shoulder and humming to himself.

He was on his way back from the movie theatre and didn't seem to be concerned with anything, especially not the fact that two of the three things he had been searching for for about six years were right behind him. At least, he wasn't concerned until the shorter of the two, a dark-haired man with freakishly blue eyes, bumped into him. Cloud cried out softly and the man grabbed his arm to steady him. "Are you all right?"

Cloud stared at the brunette. This guy was fucking gorgeous! He turned maroon and nodded. "Yeah…" He smirked suddenly. "Of course, CPR couldn't hurt."

The brunette laughed and glanced to his right. A man with silver hair was walking away and the brunette nodded firmly. "Stupid bloodsucker… I'm Squall, by the way."

"Cloud. Did you say bloodsucker?" Cloud asked, cocking his head to one side. "Like a vampire?"

Squall looked at Cloud and nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a vampire, are you?"

Cloud almost went into shock. "M-me? A v-vampire? Oh, jeez, they actually exist?"

Squall nodded and Cloud peered into the taller man's face, curious. Squall opened his mouth to speak and Cloud cut him off. "You're not a vampire! You don't have fangs and your cheeks are red because you're warm!"

Squall laughed. "No, I'm not a vamp. I'm a werewolf."

Cloud's jaw dropped. He stuck his hand up Squall's shirt and the man yelped. "What are you doing?"

Cloud shook his head. "You can't be a werewolf! You're way too cute! Shouldn't you have a scar or something? They usually go for the stomach, right?"

Squall nodded. "Right, but my guy went for a place I don't usually show in public." He grinned. "Of course, if you play your cards right, you might just get to see it one of these days."

Cloud blushed hotly. This totally divine guy was hitting on him and he said he was a damn werewolf. Cloud looked up at him and grinned. "Can I come home with you?"

Squall looked surprised. "Wow… Uh… Why?"

Cloud grinned. "My dad kicked me out. I can pay you back, if you want." He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He was used to giving himself up to strangers and this guy was no different, if a little sexier and a lycanthrope.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Don't worry, man, I'm legal."

Squall scratched the back of his head. "You can come home as long as you button your shirt back off. I'm not going to make you pay."

Cloud grinned. "Can I watch you change?"

Squall didn't get what he was saying at first and then thought of something. "Into a wolf?"

Cloud nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Are you strong enough to change at will?"

Squall laughed. "Yes, I am. All right, kid, let's go."

Cloud hooked his arm through Squall's and began walking alongside him, feeling, for the first time since he was a kid, truly happy.


	2. But He Talks Like A Gentleman

**Chapter Two**

Squall was beginning to seriously regret his decision to bring Cloud home. The blonde was easy on the eyes but killer on the ears. He had not shut up since they had started walking. He was babbling on about his life, and how he had been kicked out, about what he done that day, about breakfast… Squall was ready to strangle the damn teenager. He finally spoke, his voice dangerous. "Cloud? Cloud. Cloud!"

Cloud looked at him and shut up. He finally spoke, his voice meek. "Yes?"

Squall ran a hand through his hair, forcing a smile. "Cloud, honey, will you shut up if I promise to bring you to work tomorrow? There are other men like me there."

Cloud's eyes widened. "Really? Where do you work?"

"You'll see when we show up tomorrow night, okay? As long as you keep quiet until we get to my place, you can come. Do you think you can do that?"

Cloud nodded, smiling and bouncing along beside the brunette. Squall sighed in relief. The kid was finally quiet… He wouldn't be tearing anybody's head off yet.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Squall stopped in front of a large, expensive looking town house. He smiled at Cloud. "This is my place. You can either sleep on the couch or come sleep with me if you swear to keep your hands to yourself."

Cloud grinned. "I want to sleep with you!"

Squall laughed and opened the door to his house, leading Cloud inside. He set his keys and wallet down on a table in the front hallway and smiled at Cloud. "You wanted to see me change, right?"

Cloud nodded and Squall took his hand. "Okay. We'll do it in the bedroom, then."

Cloud blushed and followed Squall upstairs. Squall set him down on the bed and smiled. "Okay… You ready?"

Cloud nodded. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. He had always wanted to see a werewolf shift, although his goal had been to actually see a werewolf in the first place, and this totally hot guy was going to show him.

Squall nodded and closed his eyes. His body began rearranging itself and suddenly his human form literally exploded outwards in a geyser of hot goop. Cloud felt the stuff cover him and fought the urge to scream. That would be so not cool.

Where Squall had been standing was a dark brown wolf, which shook out its fur and looked at Cloud, blue eyes blinking slowly. Cloud wrung the stuff off his hands and slid off the bed, crawling over to Squall and speaking slowly. "That was really cool, Squall…"

Squall moved forward and nuzzled Cloud's hand slowly, licking it slowly. Cloud giggled. "You're such a cute wolf…" He scratched behind Squall's ears and frowned. "But you like exploded…"

Squall nodded, or at least that's what it looked like, and Cloud hugged him around the neck. Squall's wolf form was about as long as human Squall was tall, and his fur was gorgeous. He had those enigmatic husky eyes and Cloud absolutely loved it. He smiled at Squall. "Are you going to become human again or can I sleep with you as a wolf tonight?"

Squall jumped up on his bed and paced around, making three circles and then curling up. Cloud pulled his goop-covered shirt off and lay down beside him, running his hands through Squall's fur and smiling. "Thank you, Squall…"

Squall bared his teeth in the wolf equivalent of a smile and moved closer to him. Cloud wrapped his arms around the wolf and swiftly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
